


RK900专属性爱机器人

by SatsukiKage



Series: 【康纳水仙】RK900专属系列 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: cp：RK900/RK800。前后有差。RK800 = RK800-60。康纳 = RK800-51。RK900 = RK900-87。创作于2018.6.6.





	RK900专属性爱机器人

01

他们第一次是在酒吧的卫生间里。

不算干净的卫生间周围写满了底层社会人类对世界的埋怨，RK800必须要指出这种环境可一点都不适合做爱。在成为异常仿生人之前他对完成任务的完美度拥有执念，而成为异常仿生人之后，他曾经对任务完美的执念被扩散到了对任何事上。

而RK900不同，经过改良的他似乎对什么事都不是很在乎。不同于RK800和康纳清澈的焦糖色双瞳，RK900那双蓝眼睛里总有看不透的什么在涌动。RK800不喜欢这种无法掌控一切的感觉。他视RK900为敌。

而他现在的敌人，正把他压在马桶盖子上，挡住他的退路，一边给他传送性爱模块一边脱他的裤子。同系列高版本仿生人的传输无法拒绝，RK800眼睁睁看着进度条在五秒内读完，安装完毕四个字闪得和他额角的LED灯一样亮。

RK800忽然意识到如果现在不挣脱，他就再也无法正常的从这里走出去了。他开始拼命挣扎起来。双腿夹着RK900的头想把他甩到旁边。RK900的机体纹丝不动，他抓过RK800的后衣领，像拎一只小动物一样将他拎了回去，另一只手握着RK800的手腕，将他的手压到背后，按在墙上。RK800看着近在眼前的失业率标语，扭着身体想要挣脱。

“你再动一下，我就把你四肢卸掉，在酒吧所有人类面前操哭你。”

RK800不动了。

02

RK900将RK800的双手用皮带绑了起来，RK800只能用双肘撑在马桶盖上。他的姿势让他臀部高抬，狭小的空间无处躲藏，RK900的下体隔着布料抵在RK800的臀缝。RK800的性爱模块自动启动，他能感到自己体内的蓝血被转化成另一种液体从他的甬道分泌出来，甚至有向外流出的迹象。他缩紧了括约肌。RK900在他身后看着他的反应轻轻的笑出声。

RK800此刻羞辱得想把自己藏起来，他不想让这种不堪的姿态被任何人或者仿生人——尤其是自己身后的罪魁祸首看到。但RK900的话让他不敢动一下。鬼知道模拟生命是怎么仅仅升高一个版本就让RK系列的机能产生这么大的提高。RK800知道自己和RK900正面对打是毫无胜算的，他计划如果找到机会，他一定要把RK900的内存条扯出来，找出这段记忆删个一干二净。

“不管你在想什么，我劝你放弃。”

RK900的声音在RK800的耳边响起。RK800歪过头，正看到RK900的脸，高版本仿生人的脸上正带着人类所称之为的笑意，RK800有一瞬间第一次感到了名为恐惧的情感。他唇齿微颤，却一句话都没有说。他的样子似乎取悦了RK900，他看起来更愉快了。

“看上去你已经准备好了。让我们开始吧。”

03

RK900进来的一瞬间，RK800感觉有烟花在他的处理器里炸开。

他的传感器被RK900强行安装的和病毒差不了多少的性爱模块强制保持开启，甚至灵敏度被调节到了平时的1.5倍。RK800猜测没有调成更高是为了防止他处理器过热，因为RK800现在的处理器就已经在过热的边缘徘徊了。

RK800无法控制自己的机体，快速运转让他的皮肤涂层比平时红上几分。他的额头抵着自己的手，将无法控制的吐息全都藏在自己身下。机体内的热度让他的呼吸都是温热的。RK900的手握住了RK800的仿生阴茎，没有指纹的指尖摩擦柱体的凹陷。RK800没有忍住发出了一声呻吟。

RK900的动作却突然停下了，RK800不知道RK900在盘算着什么，疑惑而不安的向后望去，正看见那张和自己一样的脸在外面震惊得瞪大眼睛。RK800不顾一切的想站起身，像看到救命的稻草看着门外的康纳。

“康纳！帮帮我——”

门在RK800还没说完的时候就被砰的一声关上了。

“你还记得我说的话吗？RK800。”

RK800应声颤抖。

04

“不过，我也没有取悦人类的喜好。”RK900一边用RK800的领带绑住他的嘴，一边跟他说，“看来我低估了旧版本的处理器性能。既然你还有求救的余力，那就把传感器的灵敏度再调高一些吧。”

语毕，RK900握住了RK800赤裸的肩膀。RK800惊恐的看着自己的灵敏度被调到了平常的5倍。性功能的处理器占用率升到了最高，RK800无法控制自己的行为，他被封住的口发出毫无意义却充满色欲的声音，仿生唾液从唇齿间溢出，润湿了领带。甚至有一些顺着他的下颚和脖颈流到了他的锁骨。

RK800的机体无法正常发挥作用，仿生骨骼此刻犹如不存在一般，如果不是RK900扶着他的腰，他大概会直接倒在地上。RK800在RK900一次次顶进体内的动作前后摇摆，没有被触摸过的乳尖发硬，变成鲜艳的红色。阴茎顶端模拟前列腺液不断涌出，和他体内流出的液体一起让他的下半身变得泥泞。透明的液体从他们的交合处流到了RK800的大腿上，留下淫秽的水渍。RK800试图锁紧括约肌以阻止，但除了让性爱模块的占用率进一步提高之外没有任何用处。

RK800突然被搂着腰转了过来。他被压在墙上，后背硌在瓷砖壁上的5倍疼痛让他皱起眉。RK900的左手抚摸过他的眉眼、他闪着红光的LED灯、他湿润的眼角、他被封住的唇，最后停在他的腰上。他们脸之间几乎近到只隔了一张纸的距离。RK800感受到RK900同样炽热的呼吸，平时冷静的蓝眼睛里带着露骨的欲望。

“你应该看看你现在的样子，实在是太有趣了。”RK900的声音里带着冰冷的笑意，“对了，不如下次就在有镜子的房间做吧。”

“唔唔、唔嗯——”

RK800发出几声意义不明的声音，RK900为了听清解开了堵着RK800嘴的领带。RK800看着RK900，被色欲掩盖的眼睛下面满是敌意。

“我要拆了你这个混蛋。”

RK900面带微笑松开了扶着RK800腰的手。

突然来临的下落感让RK800下意识搂住RK900，双腿不情愿的缠住RK900的腰，重力使RK900在他进入得更加深入。太多了。RK800想。过多的信号处理器已经无法处理，系统过热的警告在他眼前弹出。他勒紧搂着RK900脖颈的胳膊，在RK900没有动一下的情况下到达了高潮。喷涌而出的仿生精液甚至飞溅到了他的胸口。

【系统警告：机体过热，自我保护机制将在五秒内启动，即将进入待机状态。】

眼前的红字警告和RK900那张可憎的脸混合在一起。RK800闭上双眼，瘫倒在RK900怀里。

待机前RK800最后感受到的是在他发间梳理的手指和落在额头的吻。

fin.


End file.
